IhaveNOideaWHATtoTITLEthisWILLchangeIF iTHINKof1
by HypRRNeRd
Summary: 2nd Hitsuhina fic, currently a oneshot. Please R&R, though you may find it a little boring, I don't mind.


**Alrite, my second HitsuHina fic, and I don't care what you say, HitsuHina is the best bleach parring ever!!!!! It's almost cannon even, like IchiRuki.**

**Okay, to tell the truth it's more of a Hinamori fic, but has a little HitsuHina hints. I personally think this one is way worse than my last HitsuHina, and is pretty stupid, but I decided to post it anyway cuz I took the effort to actually type it up (most of my stories stay in my head forever, or in one of my old notebooks, a.k.a. will never see the light of day)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, if I did the plot in my stories wouldn't be so simple. Bleach is awsome!**

Hinamori's POV:

I look outside the window of my room in the 4th division headquarters, which I was still confined in. Captain Unohana says I'll be ready to be released in 2 days. I look out the window seeing nothing; my head is lost in its own cloud of thoughts. I let out a sigh, as if it's enough to let out all my troubles… It's not. How long has it been? How long has it been since Azien left and the world as I once knew it was shattered? Breaking into a million pieces and leaving, with Aizen, for good? That wonderful naive world is gone forever, just like Aizen. 2, 3 months I guess, meaning the winter war will take place soon enough. Oh, that dreaded war, and the battle that will determine the fate of not just Soul Society, but also the living world. Everyone strong enough to fight will participate in the battle. All of the seated officers perhaps, though they may not be strong enough, and the vice-captains and captains of course. Captains like Tōshirō…

I slip my hand into my yukata. I find the scar located some where my vital organs are. An inch and a half long and a few millimeters wide, I gently finger the closed-up gash, bringing up many bitter memories. Memories of Aizen and those confusing days before Rukia-chan's scheduled execution. All that happened sparked my foolishness and show everyone my stupidity. Upon Azien's fake death I had an outburst, resulting in me being locked up. Then, given his will I had a second outburst, breaking out of my cell and attacking my own childhood friend. Of course one of my stupidest actions was getting stabbed by Aizen. This battle in the winter war, I guess I'll have to fight in it too. Am I strong enough? No. I'll just be a burden, a prisoner for the taking, a worthless soldiers and anther comrade to hopelessly protect, a burden. I'm weak, so weak, I fact I wouldn't be surprised if I had been demoted and am no longer vice- captain. Such a stupid idiot, I'm such a stupid idiot, _I'm such a baka_.

"Now you must not call yourself that," I heard a gentle, soothing voice, which snaps me out of my daydream. Turning around I see Captain Unohana. Wait… had I insulted myself out loud?

"H-hello, Captain Unohana," I manage to stutter out.

"Feeling better Hinamori-chan?" She asks. I a little nod and after Captain Unohana gives me a short checkup she takes me out into the garden for some fresh air. I'm in such a limited, controlled environment, have been for months. They're treating like a psycho maniac. All my anger is suddenly released, as I semiconsciously prepare to throw a tantrum. I stop. With the way I was going to act I guess treating my like a psycho maniac was the right thing to do. Pretty soon I'm caught in my own thoughts again. Surely I would be asked, no, expected, to participate in the winter war. If I were to that would be a sign of my strength, that strength I long to have. To participate in battle, it would mean I would see Aizen…, how would I react? An emotional breakdown, and river of tears would be a possibility… dammit Hinamori, your pathetic. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathet_-

"You better not be talking about me," My eyes go wide and I gasp as I snap back into reality. Curse my newly developed habit of saying what my thoughts were! I'd recognize the speaker's voice anywhere. Tōshirō.

"No I'm talking about my self," I answer. I realize I'm sitting in front of a pond as I see the reflection of Shiro-chan's blank expression turn into a slight frown. It's cute.

"Well I don't think you're pathetic," He says. "At least, not that much, Bed wetter Momo ."

"Thanks Shiro-chan," I say. I laugh, seeing Tōshiō scowl at the reference of our childish nicknames, realizing it's the first time I've whole heartedly laughed or smiled since Aizen's betrayal. Seeing me laugh he smiles. Cute. "I'll be out the day after tomorrow," I point out. He nods and asks what I will do once I'm out. "I don't know. I've got a lot of vice-captain duties to fill, not to mention a lot of work to make-up. How long has it been since Aizen stabbed me?" I ask.

"2 ½ months," He says. "The winter war will take place in late December, you do know about it right?"

"Of course, I may have been confined to a room, but I'm not deaf. The betrayal is whispered about everywhere, the news may have even reached the poorest parts of Rukongai…. You'll participate in the battle right?"

"Yes, the captains and vice-captains have to, and maybe all the seated officers. In fact, some battles are already taking place," If my face showed surprise then he didn't take notice and continued. "The captains of 12th and 6th company are definitely there, Kukichi Rukia and Abarai Renji, as well as all of the travelers. I heard one of them was kidnapped, and they went to rescue her." Tōshirō informs me. "And don't worry, the travelers are on our side" He adds, must have seen my horrified face at the mention of those 4 travelers that broke into Seireitei. "Will you participate in the battle? "

He's mentioned the question I'm currently unsure of how to answer, that I'm afraid to answer. I bite my lip and glance slightly at those amazing blue-green eyes of his. I can't lie, not to him, and I'm too afraid to answer, to tell the truth. To say I'm not ready. He's staring at me, waiting to hear a yes or no come out of my mouth. I start to run, away from Tōshirō and toward the safety of my confinement. I'm such a coward. I feel my legs moving at a speed I didn't think possible. When I reach my room I slam the door and collapse on to my bed, fighting back tears that I knew would come. I don't care what Shiro-chan says, I'm pathetic!

_I'm in some kind of waste land, I have no Idea how I got here, and the sights I seen are… It's a dessert waste land, with __blackened, leaf__-less trees. There is no one __here;__ I'm alone, completely alone. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping to get rid of this nightmare. When I open them again I'm somewhere else. It's a landscape of dessert sand, with a deep blue sky and a large white moon. I blinked once and found myself __seeing__ a large __building;__ I blink again and __fling__ myself in a large, dim room with a chair resembling a throne on top of a __pedestal__. Then __Aizen__ appears, sitting on the throne, Ichimaru and Tōsen by his side.__ Aizen wears__ an evil look, one that __he __would never wear as captain of the 5__th__ division. I must have blinked again, __because__ I'm seeing something different. Shinigami being killed, the destruction of a town in the living world, and both the living world and Soul Society's doom. _

_This can't be happening, __it__ can't happen! I want to stop this, but what can I do? I'm just one pathetic person, who probably doesn't deserve the __title__ of vice-captain. Then I see Hitsugaya__ standing in the garden__, I can't hear what he's saying __but know __he __is__ mouth__ing__ the words to that question. I shut my eyes tightly in fear, and__ when I opened them again I'm __back in my room. _

I look around, confirming that I was really back. I am. I take a few deep breaths and calm down. That was a horrible nightmare. Can I really let that happen? I stay up for the rest of the night, staring out the window at the sky. This moon looks so much better than the one in my dream. By morning I've answered the question.

The Next Day,

Hitsugaya's POV:

Should I go? If I leave now she would be at the garden by the time I got there, and I've finished all the paperwork. But… Hinamori-chan, why did you run? I just asked her if she was going to participate in the winter war. I guess she had a lot on her mind, when we were younger she did occasionally doze off in her thoughts, but had been a bubbly person, none the less. During these few months and past events she had lost that perky personality… I miss it. She never really laughs anymore, and barley smiles… except yesterday… I rise from my chair and head towards the 4th division headquarters, hoping to catch a glimpse of that smile.

Regular POV:

They sat next to each other for the longest time, not talking, but what had started as an awkward silence had elapsed into a comfortable one. The kind of silence that was relaxing, peaceful, and calm, the kind which you could sit there forever at ease, and not needing, or wanting to make the slightest effort to talk. But talking is nice too, so Hinamori spoke up.

"Shiro-chan, I've got the answer to the question."

"What question?" Hitsugaya asked, ignoring the nickname.

"I'll… I'll do it," Hinamori said. "I'm going to fight in the war."

"Is that why you ran away yesterday?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Hinamori, blushing, and staring at the floor. "I was unsure, which ever way I answered it I would be afraid, but if I answered no I would have more guilt and regret. I guess I might have guilt and regret too if I answered yes, but that doesn't matter to me." After Hinamori admitted everything Hitsugaya didn't reply immediately, but cupped her chin with his hand, and raised her up to look into his eyes. Tōshirō leaned close.

"Don't be scared." He whispered into her ear. Momo gasped a little as she felt his hot breath on her skin, it was, alluring…

"I'm not," She replied. "Not that much anyways." Hinamori smiled, which pleased Tōshirō. Tomorrow, when Hinamori is finally released there is going to be a lot of stuff to do, and some of those things, were going to be fun.

**Reading this story over I discovered I could leave this as a Oneshot, or make it more chapters, depends on the reviews, review and tell my if you want it to be turned into a not-a-oneshot.**


End file.
